ヘヽUnrequited Loveノヘ
by JessiNeko
Summary: -Pues el es un idiota- digo aun con su ensamble tranquilo y mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara – si el no puede ver la maravillosa chica que tiene enfrente, entonces el esta perdiendo una gran oportunidad-


_**ヘヽ**__**Unrequited Love**__**ノヘ**_

**Summary: **-Pues el es un idiota- digo aun con su ensamble tranquilo y mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara – si el no puede ver la maravillosa chica que tiene enfrente, entonces el esta perdiendo una gran oportunidad-

**Disclaimer: **Las PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, yo solo utilizo los personajes para crear mis historias.

.

.

.

.

_**ヘヽ**__**Unrequited Love**__**ノヘ**_

Se encontraba enojada, triste y confundida a la vez, cuando esa mañana se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, ya que iría con _el _a jugar video juegos por la tarde, pero claro solo como amigos. Pero esa felicidad se desvanecían cuando en el receso para almorzar el le había dicho que no podría ir por la tarde con ella, ya que había conseguido una cita con la chica que le gustaba. Ella trato de fingir felicidad por que su amigo había logrado salir con esa chica, pero, realmente se sentía destrozada, después de todo ella lo quería más que un amigo. Pero la peor cosa no fue esa, sino lo que le había dicho después.

_-Gracias Kaoru, yo sabia que tu entenderías después de todo eres mi mejor __amigo__-_

El ni siquiera la veía como una amiga, sino que como un _amigo_ hombre. Pero díganme ¿Quién no se sentiría mal por eso? Se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera había asistido al entrenamiento de soccer, había dicho que no se sentía bien de su estomago y que iría a la enfermería, pero en vez de dirigirse a ese lugar se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela. Ese lugar donde siempre acudía cuando estaba enojada, estresada o como en ese momento, triste.

El caminar la tenía un poco (pero solo un poco) mas tranquila. Se encontraba en la azotea, pero ella se dirigía específicamente a cierta barda la cual era su favorita. Cuando llego ahí, se encontró con cierto chico el cual se encontraba sentado contra la barda con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba durmiendo, por lo cual Kaoru decidió irse a otro lugar.

-Espera- pronuncio el chico haciendo que ella se detuviera y volteara a verlo –Puedes quedarte-

-¿No te molesta?- pregunto un poco desconfiada, después de todo ellos dos no se la llevaban muy bien que digamos. El solo negó con la cabeza, ella lo pensó un poco para después tomar asiento al lado de el.

Ambos estaban muy callados, claro hay que tomar en cuanta que siempre que se veían se lanzaban insultos, miradas de odio y de vez en cuando algún reto un tanto tonto. Pero en ese momento ambos estaban en un silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino uno que te hacia sentir bien.

Después de unos minutos Kaoru ya no pudo más y soltó un pequeño suspiro, atrayendo la atención de aquel chico de tez pálida.

-¿Problemas amorosos?- mas que una pregunta había sonado como una formación.

-Tu que mas vas a saber sobre eso, eres Butch Him, eres amado por todas las chicas…- no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida.

-Excepto a la chica que amo- esa simple frase había desconcertado un poco a Kaoru, ya que nunca pensó que ese chico se llegara a enamorar de verdad. Claro todos pensaríamos lo mismo, si vez a un chico con una novia diferente cada semana.

-Al menos a ti ella te ve como un chico, en cambio a mi, el me ve como un _amigo_ hombre- agacho la cabeza en forma de tristeza.

-Pues el es un idiota- digo aun con su ensamble tranquilo y mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo que la chica lo mirara – si el no puede ver la maravillosa chica que tiene enfrente, entonces el esta perdiendo una gran oportunidad- Kaoru se encontraba un tanto desconcertada, y por supuesto sonrojada, nunca antes nadie le había dicho eso, y claro nunca lo esperaría de alguien que se supone que no le cae para nada bien.

Butch se levanto dispuesto a irse, al fin y al cabo ya se había desahogado, tantas veces quiso decirle eso y más a esa chica.

-Butch- lo llamo haciendo que el chico volteara – si le dices cosas a si a la chica que te gusta, estoy segura de que empezara a tomarte cariño – su sonrojo ya no era notorio, además el le había dado palabras de _apoyo _ahora era su turno de devolverle la jugada.

-En verdad eres tonta- digo con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, haciendo que Kaoru le creciera una venita en la frente – tu eres esa chica que amo- ahora la sonrisa de su rostro era de una con ternura, después de todo en menos de diez minutos le había causado dos sonrojos a la chica que amaba y eso era un gran avance.

Ella… ¿Qué sentía ella?...en ese momento sus sentimientos y emociones se encontraban revueltos, ella siempre pensó que le gustaba Mich, pero Butch le hiso sentir esa sensación que ni Mich le había hecho sentir; un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago, el cual tenia que aceptar que le gustaba. Y no solo eso si no que la había dejado con las ganas de volver a sentir esa sensación.

.

.

.

.

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos :33 Bueno aquí les traje un pequeño KaoruxButch –mi pareja favorita *u* - el cual se me ocurrió mientras escribía un fanfic de Kung Fu Panda ._. (No tiene sentido lo se) la verdad no se si continuarlo o dejarlo como One Shot, tengo una que otra idea de como continuarlo, pero no la tengo muy bien desarrollada, así que me dige a mi misma "Mi misma porque no le pedimos a los lectores que opinen si quieren que continúe esta pequeña historia y además nos den una pequeña ayudita de como quieren que continúe" Y entonces ¿ustedes que dicen? Me dejaran un bonito review :3

Bueno con esto me despido, y pues ya veremos y esta tiene una continuación :3

_*Escrito y fuera _(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_*_


End file.
